The notebook
by CruelQueen
Summary: Cruella and Isaac meet again after many years, this time in the enchanted forest. Will their relationship be given a second chance? [Cruella x Isaac]
1. Chapter 1

**The Notebook**

 **Chapter 1**

Cruella was headed to the forbidden fortress since Maleficent had called for her help. Regina was about to cast a really powerful curse which would change the balance in the entire Kingdom and according to Maleficent, Ursula and her were the only ones who could reverse it. Cruella herself didn't want to help her but if she wanted Maleficent's assistance to get her revenge, this was the only way. After all, Regina's curse would affect her too, so she didn't find any reason not to. She left her luxurious house -which had obtained after many threats and a few hungry wolves-and started her journey. The forbidden fortress was a two-day walk and she didn't want to waste any valuable time. She didn't like to walk but since her precious car had been abandoned in another land she didn't really have much of a choice.

After a long walk, Cruella felt really exhausted. She desperately needed to get some rest. Suddenly she noticed a small wooden log cabin and secretly hoped it was abandoned or at least empty for now. All she needed was a good rest and she would soon be back on her way. As she was cautiously approaching, much to her disappointment she detected the figure of a man outside the cabin. She carefully drew the small knife she always carried with her, hidden under her fur coat and moved towards the man. Taking someone by surprise was definitely her thing and that seemed a perfect opportunity. Stepping from behind she couldn't see his face, but only the outline of his back. Only this back seemed somehow familiar. Cruella pushed the thought off her head, it wasn't the right time to do any useless thinking right now, and with a subtle move she caught the man from the neck and pushed him to the wall forcing him to turn around. She stuck the knife just a few millimeters from his neck. But what she saw made Cruella freeze on the spot.

"Isaac!" her voice echoed all over the forest full of surprise and anger. So much that the knife fell off her hands.

"Cru-Cruella..." the man whispered almost breathless with terror. It was hard for him to speak louder since Cruella had placed her hands around his neck and squeezed hard.

"Never thought you would see me again, did you darling?" she said in a flat voice, not releasing her grip.

"I was certainly hoping not to" he was finally able to say.

"Is that right, darling?" she exclaimed. "You should have known that I would come back. You have something that belongs to me!"

"I don't remember taking anything from you!" he cried in fear and agony

"Oh but you did, darling." At that moment Cruella released him and went on to say "You took my ability to kill! Which reminds me of how much you owe. And since I ran into you like this, maybe it's time to collect!" She gave him a glare which would terrify any other person in this world. But not him.

"I can't do it. Sorry." Isaac claimed ironically. She moved close to him and trapped him again while her gaze was full of pure rage and fury.

"This is not a request! It is a demand! You know, I would kill to see you burn alive!"

"I'm not afraid of you. We both know you don't have enough power to hurt me." he replied in determination

"I don't. But Maleficent would be more than happy to help me around" she said with a big smile, taking a small step back. The words made him freeze on the spot. He realised that Cruella was determined to get her revenge no matter what and nothing was going to stop her. After all, she was a psychopath.

"If that's what you want, do it. Kill me. I don't care anymore." He bent his head. He couldn't be more honest. "My life ended the night I saw you pulling that trigger"

"How sentimental!" She rolled her eyes. "I feel sorry for you!"

"Why? Because I fell in love with you? Because I dreamt of a life with you? Because I saw an angel behind the devil?" His voice didn't seem that determined anymore. It was softer. Looking deep in her eyes, Isaac started to fall in love with her all over again.

"Because you are a fool! I never loved you Isaac!" She screamed

"Really?" Isaac always believed that although she was mad, Cruella had surely felt at least something. "Oh, really! I didn't feel a thing that night. I was pretending. I wanted you to get me out of my misery. Once I had left home, I would be free to do whatever I wanted! And you were the perfect victim..."

"Shut up!" He interrupted her. He wanted her to stop talking. Listening to her words was a real torture for him.

"Make me!" she yelled with fury.

Unexpectedly and without thinking about it for a moment, Isaac moved towards her and kissed her aggressively. The kiss caught Cruella by surprise. She never expected Isaac to do that. However, she didn't really understand if that kiss was an unpleasant or a pleasant one. Without realising it, she kissed him back. They didn't break the kiss. At least, not until they were inside the house. Cruella threw him on the bed. If they were going to do it, she was going to be in charge. She crawled onto him like a wild animal and ripped off his shirt. She started exploring his body with her tongue. Isaac touched her chin forcing her to look up at him. Then he moved and kissed her passionately. He unzipped her dress and tossed it on the floor. The sight of her half naked body in her underwear was something definitely worth watching. Isaac couldn't take his eyes off her. He started stroking her shoulders and placing soft kisses on her arms. Cruella let out a moan of arousal while he removed her bra and he softly started touching her breasts. She placed her hands on his back and she buried her nails on his skin. With a fast move Isaac was on the top of her.

"What made you think that I am going to let you be in charge?" Cruella whispered looking at him. He moved and whispered in her ear

"Try something different for once." And before she could say a word Isaac was already kissing her. Softly he touched her legs and removed her underwear. He tried to be as gentle as he could even though she wasn't. He slid himself inside her and started moving slowly. She arched her back and bit her bottom lip until it bled. Isaac wept off the drop of blood on her lips and then kissed them. They both started breathing faster. Even though they had their differences, their bodies were looking for the same thing. Pleasure. But apart from that, there was something deeper. Something both of them felt but none of them wanted to admit.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm back with a new Authella fic that I really hope you enjoy. Here's the first chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cruella opened up her eyes to find herself in Isaac's arms. She needed a moment to recall what had happened a few hours earlier. She tried not to move. She didn't want to wake him up. -What do I do now?- she thought to herself. What seemed like the right thing by her was to vanish before having to give any explanation to him. But something was holding her back. She didn't want to leave. She couldn't admit it to herself though. She closed her eyes again trying to go back to sleep. She wanted him to wake up first and then she would decide what to do. Hardly had half an hour passed when Isaac woke up. His body was stuck on Cruella's and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. He smiled but at the same time his anxiety was killing him. -What will happen next?- he thought to himself. He knew Cruella well. He was well aware that when she woke up she would want to leave immediately. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to lay there holding her in his arms forever. He loved that woman more that his own life. He got up from the bed quietly and moved towards the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

With the sound of the door closing behind him, Cruella opened her eyes. She hadn't managed to sleep. She started thinking again. She couldn't stay. She should leave. That would be the best for everyone. For her. For him... She picked up the dress off the floor and put it on. She couldn't find her fur coat but then she remembered that she had left it in the living room. She slipped into her high heels and looked at the mirror to settle her hair with her fingers. She noticed that it was already dark outside and she knew that this would definitely delay her trip. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Isaac was sitting on the sofa reading a book when he heard the sound of the door. He turned around and saw Cruella putting on her coat, not saying anything. She was about to leave when Isaac's voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"I'm leaving, darling, that's what I am doing!" She exclaimed and opened the door.

"But it's dark outside. It's dangerous to travel alone in the woods!" he said and got up from the sofa.

"Don't tell me that you're all worried about my safety! After all, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. It's not like I will get attacked by any wolf or something!" Her tone was sarcastic but Isaac was pretty serious. He didn't want her to get hurt. There were bandits in the woods and Cruella couldn't kill anyone, so she was basically defenseless.

"Why don't you stay the night? You can sleep in the bedroom and I will use the living room" He suggested."You can leave tomorrow morning" he added.

Staying the night didn't sound so bad after all. Cruella was aware of the dangers the forest hid. She also knew, of course, that she would have to deal with him for a few more hours and that was causing her to be more nervous than she had ever been.

"Alright then" the woman replied, removing her fur coat once again.

The author's face broke into a smile. It was a smile of relief. He wouldn't bear it if anything happened to her. They had spent only a few hours together and his heart was beating again the same way it did that night at Murray's. She moved towards the kitchen and started going through the cupboards. Isaac was observing her, trying to find out what exactly she wanted.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her trying to be of assistance.

"Oh, please! I was hoping you would at least have a bottle of gin." she cried closing the cupboards.

"Well... I do have one..." he replied with a naughty smile.

"Don't stand there like an idiot! Go get it!" He commanded him, even though her tone was more excited. Isaac moved towards the big closet near the armchair. He pulled a drawer in the bottom of the piece and sprung a bottle of a transparent liquid. Cruella brought two small glasses and placed them on the small table.

"Why two glasses?" he asked curious.

"You're drinking with me, darling!" she announced without taking no for an answer. She poured plenty of gin in each glass and then she took one bringing it close to her lips. She waited for a moment until Isaac grabbed his and then she took a sip.

"It's been a long time since I've drunk gin." He revealed and his expression changed completely.

Cruella just sat on the couch without speaking. She knew that he was talking about that night at Murray's. After 7 shots of gin they were both a little light-headed. Cruella was the one to break the silence which prevailed during their drinking session. She was in a good mood. Drinking always made her feel good.

"So... what did the author do over the last 20 years?" Cruella asked amused with a bit of curiosity.

"Nothing... just surviving" he admitted taking a sip of gin.

"Surviving?" "Living a life without the person you love most is the hardest thing anyone can do" Isaac said bending his head. "And may I ask who that person was?" Cruella inquired acting like she didn't know the answer. "Don't you know?" he asked surprised. "It's you" he added then. "You broke my heart... You betrayed me… but if I knew that I had a chance to be with you I would do anything." His confession was the one which made her realize what she had actually done to him. Not only had she betrayed him but she had also crashed every hope he had for the future. She was the one who had completely destroyed him. What he did to her was not that important. After all, he did it for her own good. "I never stopped loving you, Cru" he finally confessed. "And I don't think I ever will" Cruella was sitting opposite him. He was looking at her as she was the most precious thing in the world. She couldn't utter a word. She didn't know what to say. She had just pinned her gaze on his.

"Oh Isaac, listening to you saying how much you love me, made me realize that I don't deserve it. I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve anyone's love…"

"Don't you ever say that again!" he cried. "Just because you are a little mad, doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be loved. Yes, you are evil and yes, you enjoy watching other people suffer but this is a part of who you are. There is also another part in you. The only problem is you don't let it show." and with those words Isaac moved to sit next to her on the sofa.

"And what do you know about that part of me, darling?" She rolled her eyes.

"I know it exists. I have seen it" he moved his hand and placed it on hers. Surprisingly Cruella did not move. She just widened her eyes and looked deep into his in a different way.

"You are cold" he said

"Aww it's so nice of you to remind me of what I am!" She glared at him.

"No, I mean your hand is cold" a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Do you want me to bring you a blanket?"

"Why not?" She answered while he had already stood up and taken one of the blankets he kept in the closet. He wrapped it around her and sat next to her again.

"I think it's getting late." she said taking a look at the clock.

"I had better go to bed"

"Sure." he agreed and picked up the two glasses to leave them in the kitchen.

"Oh, and Isaac, you are sleeping on the bed" she commanded him.

"Out of the question. I'll be just fine on the couch. You need a comfortable sleep more than I do."

"Oh, but darling I didn't say I would be sleeping on the couch either..." Isaac immediately took her hint."There is plenty of space on the bed for both of us" A faint smile appeared on his lips and then he followed her to the bedroom. She stood up for a second and let her long dress fall down, staying only in her underwear.

"Cru, what are you doing?" He widened his eyes, looking at her half-naked figure. "I can't sleep in that dress! Besides I don't think you see something you haven't seen before" She lay on the bed and covered herself with a blanket.

"You know, I never expected our reunion would be like this..." He turned around to realize that Cruella wasn't listening to him. She had already fallen asleep. He could hear her breath becoming softer. He smiled and lay next to her. He kept on looking at her until the sun came up. He wanted to make sure she was okay. When he felt her judder he hugged her with another blanket and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. When the first rays of light pervaded the room in the morning, Isaac got up and headed straight to the kitchen. He knew that today was the day he would say goodbye to her and that was killing him. He decided to make her breakfast so she would have something to eat before she resumed her trip. A few hours later Cruella woke up on Isaac's bed and she immediately stood up to get dressed. A splitting headache felt like hammers in her head, a side effect of the previous drunken night. She opened the door and went to the kitchen. She found Isaac sitting there, holding a cup of coffee and looking at his quill.

"What are you doing, darling?" She asked placing her hand on her head as the pain grew stronger.

"Nothing" He answered hiding his quill in its box.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Hell yes!" she exclaimed sitting on the chair opposite Isaac. He took a cup, poured some coffee in it and handed it to her. She took a long sip and left the small cup on the table. She looked troubled and Isaac could sense it.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked waiting for an answer like his life depended on it.

"I don't know!" She replied confused. "I should probably get going but... I don't know if there's a point anymore to what I'm going to do!"

"So, don't do it." He tried to give her a solution, even though he knew that it was really hard for Cruella to realize what she really wanted. "Why don't you stay a bit longer?"

"No, I can't. Besides, this isn't only about Maleficent"

"Maleficent? What has Maleficent to do with that?"

"The problem is not Maleficent. The problem is Regina's curse." "If that's the problem, I can get us out of it and you know it. We can go any place we want and then and only then I will do what's necessary for me to be happy" He said and looked in her eyes which were still troubled.

"I know that you don't particularly like me and if you want, we won't be together but please think about my offer."

"I think you are right, darling! I'm aware that I am not going to get my revenge and leaving this place will be the best thing I could do" She finally agreed.

"So that means that we are leaving?"

"I guess..."

"We don't have to delay it any longer, the curse could be activated any moment now" he said and took his quill on his hand.

"Can you stop it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not." He replied honestly.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about our world?" she didn't have to think twice."They world we both came from"

"So, our world it is!" And with a firm hand Isaac wrote what he needed to write for both of them to be taken where they wanted.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2. I'm so sorry I did not upload it earlier. :(**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. See you next week :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They both lay on a green field in front of a beautiful old mansion. Cruella got up first and started admiring the view.

"Where are we supposed to be?" she asked confused

"As far as I know, we are on the northern side of a city named... Storybrooke"

"Storybrooke?" her annoyance was obvious. "

Yes. This is where everybody will be brought by the curse. But we are safe. We have our memories and we can leave whenever we want." "And whose house is this?"

"Ours!"

"Well, something tells me I'm about to like it here!" Cruella exclaimed staring at the beautiful mansion and her car parked next to it. Isaac smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Cruella didn't feel that comfortable. She knew that Isaac was expecting more. She slowly distanced herself. She moved forward and opened the door revealing a very appealing living room. He followed her and walked into the house. Cruella left her fur coat on the big black leather couch and headed to the staircase. On the top floor there were 3 bedrooms and each one of them had a king size bed. Cruella was thrilled. That was definitely her dream house.

"So which one do you want?" Isaac's voice interrupted Cruella's daydreaming. What did he mean? Cruella had instinctively assumed they were going to sleep in the same bed and his question took her by surprise.

"Oh, um, I think the one with the big wardrobe would be just fine!" Cruella replied trying not to show her surprise. "Darling, what about our clothes? We didn't manage to collect our things since we left in such a hurry" she added

"Don't worry about that. Take a look at your closet."

Cruella ran quickly and opened her closet. The moment she opened it, her unpleased expression was immediately replace by one of excitement. The small space he called closet was filled with at least 8 different furs, numerous dresses, shirts, pants and skirts. Under the hangers she noticed a collection of shoes. There was also a self filled with purses and gloves. She opened one of the drawers to realise it was full of jewellery.

"This is amazing!" she took one of the furs in her arms and wrapped herself around it. She instantly took a turn and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning indeed. Isaac enjoyed watching that smile drown on her face.

"I'm glad you like it"

"Are you joking? This is more than I could ever ask" She removed the fur and hang it back.

"You know, you could have all of this earlier... If only you had wanted..." Isaac let the words out, even though he didn't want to upset her.

Cruella froze on the spot but she didn't know if she was angry or regretful.

"Oh come on, Isaac! This happened years ago and you still can't get over it! You should be pleased that I don't want to kill you anymore"

Obviously anger was prevailed. Isaac was still thinking about the past but Cruella didn't want to think about that at all. She had started to change her perception about him and the fact that he was constantly reminding her what had happened between them annoyed her as hell.

"I didn't want to upset you…" Cruella just took a long glare at him.

He didn't want to make things any worse so he went to his room, leaving her alone. She went downstairs, took her coat and returned to her room to tidy it. She closed the door and sat on the huge bed. Just before she hang her fur, she stuffed her hand in one of the pockets inside it and removed a diamond necklace and a pair of matching earrings. It was the same jewels Isaac had given to her at Murray's. She had kept them but she had never worn them ever since. They reminded her of him and that was a thought she tried hard to avoid. There were a few times though, when she questioned herself if she had, indeed made a huge mistake. She didn't love him but she didn't hate him either. She held the pieces of jewelry tight and then she placed them in the drawer with the others. She removed one short tight black dress, a pair of tights and went to change. She couldn't stay in the same outfit anymore. She gathered that a pair of red high heels would look just perfect. She decided to go downstairs to find Isaac. She wasn't angry with him anymore.

He was in the yard, sitting on a chair under an apple tree, reading a novel.

"Oh darling, you can not spend an hour without reading anything, can you?" She exclaimed crossing the fence door. He turned his eyes to look at her. They grew wide open in the view of her figure in that black dress. He was speechless. He looked at her as if she was the only woman on Earth, as if there was nothing else in their private universe but the two of them. He wanted to go grab her and kiss her more than anything but he was trying to hold himself. He didn't know how she would react.

"I had nothing better to do" he said and closed the book.

"You have a point here. This town is more quiet than a cemetery"

"It will be full of people in a couple of days."

"I don't know if I can handle a bunch of fairytale characters who don't know who they are" She cried with a tone of annoyance.

"I already told you, you can leave if you want to" Cruella had understood how distant Isaac had become. You? He used to say we. There was nothing going on between them but Cruella enjoyed him declaring his love for her. Cruella didn't like feeling rejected, even though she was the one to reject him in the first place.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked without realizing what she had just uttered. Isaac stood still and for a moment he didn't understand what exactly she meant. She knew the answer. Did she want to hear it again? Or was she looking for another answer?

"Of course not. After all, I am the one who told you to come here. With me." he answered honestly.

"Yes , darling, but you might have changed your mind. I'm not the most pleasant person." She replied immediately.

"Okay you are not Winnie the Pooh but I like being around you" he got up and approached her. "You might swear me for this but I wanted to do it since this morning"

"What are you talking ab-"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence when Isaac grabbed her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. It was intense. They could both feel it. Isaac's heart was beating faster than any other human heart could beat. Unwillingly, he was the one to break the kiss but before he could utter a single word, Cruella was the one to claim his lips again. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he lifted her, leading her to the living room. He gently left her on the couch and then he started placing kisses on her neckline. She held his shoulders while he removed her dress without second thought. She started unbuttoning his shirt and then with an agile move she removed his belt. He brought his face close to hers and his lips touched hers. Passion was in control now. Cruella captured his lower lip between hers and bit him. That wasn't supposed to hurt him, that was supposed to arouse him more. And it did, actually. His hands moved slowly exploring her body. He started caressing her hips and thighs. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She even let a moan come out of her mouth when he entered her. She held his back and they looked at each other in the eyes as he smoothly pushed inside her. She cried out, threw her head back and tightened her legs around him. Isaac tangled his hand through her hair and gave her another kiss. Cruella started moving her hips back and forth and her breath had already become faster. He let a low groan as he trust himself deeper into her. It was a marriage between wild and soft leading to a simultaneous orgasm that left them both breathless.

* * *

 **Hello Authellas! I'm back with chapter 3! I really want to apologize for not posting this earlier, it's been a busy month. However, I'll try to post a new chapter, every week from now on. See you next week :)**

 **P.S Thank you so much for your support. Reviews are always appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They were both lying on the couch and Cruella's head was placed on his chest while Isaac was tenderly stroking her hair. The happiness he felt having her in his arms could never be described with words. Cruella didn't speak. She just looked away deeply lost in her thoughts. She was confused beyond any imagination and she had actually no idea what to do. What shocked Cruella the most though, wasn't the fact that she had slept with Isaac (again), but that they didn't have sex. They had made love. She had slept with many others before, only this time it felt somehow different. It was different. It was passionate and extraordinary. He was gentle and he tried not to hurt her. He took care of her and it was pretty obvious.

"Cru" he whispered her name

"Mmmm.." she murmured easing herself more comfortably on his chest

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" he asked.

She turned her head around to look at him. A chuckle escaped her lips.

"Even If I wanted to, darling, there's nowhere we can go" "Don't worry about that. I will improvise! All you have to do is say yes..." he sounded desperate. Desperate for an answer.

"Alright! Besides, I have nothing better to do" she replied casually. A huge smile appeared on Isaac's face. She had said yes! She had actually said yes! He didn't want to wait any longer, he immediately started planning everything in his mind. Cruella on the other hand fell asleep allowing him the peace and quiet he needed.

* * *

Came next morning, Isaac had left a letter in the kitchen since they had spent that night in different bedrooms. Cruella was about to start making coffee when she noticed a small cup full of the hot freshly-made liquid. Under the cup there was a small paper folded in two. She picked it up and started reading it.

 _"Good Morning Cru, I needed to take care of some things and run a few errands so I'm off to city. I will be back in a few hours. I made you coffee and there is also a slice of cake in the oven._

 _Love, Isaac_ "

She closed the letter and rolled her eyes. What on earth would she do? She was all alone and she was bored to death. She decided to explore the house since she hadn't had the chance to inspect all of it yet. Isaac was roaming the streets of the town to see if he could find a perfect place for their date. He came across a small diner called "Granny's" but he didn't really like it. It had to be something special. Then the thought dawned on him: he didn't need to find the perfect place. He needed to make it! After a couple of hours, Isaac went back home with a mischievous smile on his face. Cruella was sitting in one of the armchairs relishing a glass of gin.

"Looks like somebody's had fun downtown today" she noted.

"I was actually preparing our date..." he replied immediately

"Oh, someone's been a busy boy."

"I want you to be ready at 9" he added Cruella then took another sip of gin trying to hide the faint smile that formed on her face.

* * *

Cruella was at her closet trying to figure out what to wear since Isaac had given her no clue as to where he was going to take her. Without putting too much thought on it, she chose a long, sleeveless, side-slid cut-out black dress with a cleavage as revealing as it should be and the faint details gave the dress a little glitz. The white fur and a pair of long gloves fitted just right! The only thing left to do was to give the outfit some sparkle. She look in the small drawer and found only one piece of jewelry that was really perfect for the occasion. The necklace Isaac had given to her. It was discreet but it added some glamour to the outfit. She put on a pair of black high heels and took a look at the clock. It was 9:15. She wanted to keep him waiting a bit. She came out of her room and started walking down the stairs. Isaac was waiting at the bottom of the stairs looking really nervous. As he waited, he turned his head around and noticed Cruella coming down. She looked gorgeous! His eyes grew wide open at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen in his entire life. He struggling so hard to hold his jaw to its place that he just stared at her without being able to utter a single word.

"Oh come on, darling, say something" she encouraged him

"Yo-You look stunning..." was all he managed to say

"Thank you, darling. And you look very handsome" And he was indeed. He was wearing a black suit and on top of his white shirt you could easily distinguish a red tie.

"Shall we?" He asked offering his arm. Cruella took him by the arm and they moved together towards the door. "May I drive my car?" Isaac asked her as he closed the door behind him.

"Why? You know I am a much better driver than you!" Cruella replied bragging about her driving skills. "After all, don't forget you have given it to me, darling."

"Yes but I don't intend to let you know where we're going until we get there" She sighed as Isaac held open the passenger door for her. After he made sure she was ready to go, he got in the car, turned on the engine and started driving.

"Will you give me a clue where are we going?" she sounded annoyed and impatient at the same time.

"We will be there in a couple of minutes." They spend the rest 5 minutes in complete silence until the car stopped in a small clearing in the woods. Isaac got out of the car but by the time he had opened her door, Cruella was already out of the vehicle.

"The woods?" She said ironically.

"Wait and you will see" He took her by the arm and led her to a glade, lit by hundreds of candles. In the middle there was a beautiful table decorated with wildflowers. On it stood a bottle of gin and two glasses. Dishes of all kinds of hot delicacies were carefully settled around the table while the trees did not block the spectacular view of the night sky ornate by millions of stars.

"When did you make all this?" She asked thrilled as she sat on the chair opposite Isaac. He smiled and poured some gin in her glass.

"Do you like it?"

"Even though this is so not my style, it's so much better than I expected." She answered taking a long sip of gin.

It really wasn't really her style but it didn't bother her. She appreciated the fact that he had made such an effort only to impress her. He moved his hand and placed it on hers. Cruella glanced at him leaving her half-empty glass on the table.

"So, where did you get the food?" Cruella inquired trying to find a topic to break the ice.

"I made it." he casually replied. She took a small bite, tasting his cooking skills. "Well, darling, I must admit you are an excellent cook" she exclaimed approvingly and had herself another bite of the delicious food.

* * *

After they had finished their dinned, Isaac suggested going for a walk in the woods. Cruella didn't feel like doing that but she decided that a little walking wouldn't harm. They started walking along the river bank while Isaac was showing her the constellations.

"Enough with the constellations!" Cruella complained.

"Why are we talking so much about the stars while we can do more pleasant things?"

"Such as?"

"Kissing." She replied and stuck her mouth to his. She didn't really have control over her actions. She wanted him to stop talking and for her, this was the better way to do it. She knew what Isaac wanted from her and she had no idea why he didn't just say it! After giving it a second thought, she realized that Isaac was afraid of her rejection -He was right though- Interrupting her thoughts and their kiss, Isaac decided to declare his love for her once again. "I love you" he whispered breaking the kiss. Cruella didn't answer, she just gave him another kiss and looked at his hazel brown eyes with an innocent look –quite unusual for her- He moved his hand closer to hers and then gently grabbed it and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He then crossed his fingers between hers and let their hands fall down while they were still holding each other tight. They walked all the way back to the car with their hands still wrapped together and a trace of smile in both of their faces.

"Now, it's my turn to drive!" she exclaimed impatiently, taking her seat on the driver's side.

Isaac nodded even though he didn't completely trust her driving skills. They returned home safe, however. Isaac felt dizzy but he tried to hide it. Again, they slept in separate bedrooms and even though both would much prefer each other's company in the bed, neither of them didn't say a thing.

"Good night" Isaac said approaching her just before she walked into her bedroom. Cruella came really close to him, touched his face and kissed him tenderly.

"Good night to you too, darling" she whispered between her lips and then went to her room leaving him wanting more.

* * *

 **Ηello everyone! And happy new year! So I am back with chapter 4, sorry I am so freaking late. I'll do my best to have 5 on time. See yaa :)  
**

 **Reviews are always appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days passed, Regina's curse was finally activated and the town became more busy than ever. Nonetheless, the things between Isaac and Cruella hadn't changed a lot. They were still sleeping in different bedrooms and their sort of relationship had stayed frozen. It was hard for Cruella to tumble her walls down. And he knew it. He always did. But giving up on her wasn't an option for Isaac. He would do anything just to get things right. To make her feel safe.

They went on dates, of course, but Cruella didn't change her attitude against him. Something was holding her back. She always prefered that cold, rude attitude. She didn't want anyone to think that she is weak or love can change her. That wasn't possible for a villain like herself. Was it?

* * *

Isaac's eyes opened in the sound of screams. He checked his clock. It was 4 am. He quickly glanced at the television to see if the screaming was coming from there, but no. The TV was off and the screams sounded more real. He went out of his room as fast as he could to find out what was really going on. And then he realised... the screams were coming from Cruella's room.

Without thinking of knocking he opened the door and find Cruella screaming in her sleep while she was making tactless moves like she was trying to fight something. Isaac didn't want to scare her. But he had to do something. He sat on the bed quietly and the he tentatively tried to wake her up. He held her shoulders shaking her a bit, saying her name.

"Cruella. Cruella!"

She suddenly opened her eyes. It took her sometime to realise that this wasn't a dream anymore. This was reality. Isaac wept off the tears from her eyes and closed her in his arms without leaving her room for objection.

"What happened?"

Cruella was still trying to come around from her dream. She snuggled in his arms searching for safety even though she didn't actually realize what she was doing. Cruella didn't like feeling vulnerable. But that very moment, she couldn't hide it. She wanted to, but yet her eyes and her body betrayed her.

"Ni-Nightmare..." She whispered.

"It's okay. You are safe. It was just a dream" he tried to comfort her. "Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded at him and strayed away from his arms. She looked at him doing her best to hide her fear.

"I'm gonna go back to bed. Let me know If you need anything" he said getting up from the bed. He knew how introvert Cruella is and he thought leaving her alone, would be the best option.

"Isaac" he turned around and saw Cruella looking at him. "Will you stay with me?"

The words took him by surprise. He didn't expect that but the fact that she needed him seemed like a huge step for their relationship.

He lied on the bed and hugged her. "Always" he murmured kissing her forehead. He didn't care what she had seen, all he wanted was to protect her. It was one of the little times Cruella had shown her softer side. Isaac knew that this dream had to do with the dark part of herself. He didn't want to see her like this again. Scared and lost. It hurt him. That night he didn't let her go of his arms and he didn't sleep. At least not until he was sure she was okay. From that night Isaac and Cruella didn't slept in separate rooms ever again.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sooooo I'm back! Chapter 5! I know it is kind of small but I wanted to continue the story. Let me know what you think. And I apologize again for being late. Kisses :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later Cruella woke up with a strange feeling of nausea. She had been sick a few times in her life but this time it felt different. She wasn't feeling like that all the time. She just couldn't help but throwing up. She was in a poorly situation. Isaac was extremely worried about her. Whatever she ate didn't stay in her stomach for longer than half an hour.

"How are you feeling?" Isaac kept asking her the same question over and over again, irritating her more.

"I'm fine Isaac!" she answered with fury. That man had started getting in her nerves.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"I haven't even been sick for a day! I'm sure tomorrow I will be much better." Cruella glared at him.

But Cruella didn't get any better at all. On the contrary, it had almost been 5 days and that various didn't say to leave her.

"I'm not gonna wait any longer. I'm gonna take you to the hospital right now." he exclaimed without taking no for an answer.

However, as strange as it seems, Cruella didn't voice an objection. She knew that something was wrong with her body and the only one who could help her, was a doctor. He took her to the hospital immidiately while his anxiety had almost deprived 10 years from his life.

She went inside the hospital room with doctor Whale and Isaac was waiting in the hall as she insisted. While Isaac was impatiently walking around the place, a kind woman approached him with a smiled.

"Hello, I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard, I have seen you in town a couple of times but we haven't properly introduced." she offered her hand.

"Isaac Heller" He said and gave her a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you!" she smiled politely. "And what are you doing here Isaac? Are you visting a friend or..?" Mary Margaret asked trying to open a conversation

"My girlfr- A very important person in my life is being examined" he answered. He was about to say girlfriend but she hadn't really made clear from him if they were like together. "You?" he asked next.

"I'm volunteering. I'm helping the people who don't have any relatives" she answered. "It's so nice to know that there is someone who cares about you even if they are not your relative."

"Indeed" Isaac murmured. Their conversation was interrupted by doctor Whale.

"Mr Heller can you please follow me?" Whale noted.

He immediately say goodbye to miss Blanchard and follow the doctor at his office. Cruella was already there, sitting on a chair waiting for the doctor's diagnosis, pretty annoyed. She didn't get why Isaac had to be present too. Was it something that serious?

"Just tell me doctor, is it serious?" his tone was full of anxiety.

"You don't need to worry" The doctor reassured them. "I just thought you should both hear it at the same time"

"Hear what?" Isaac asked confused.

"Oh come doctor, stop playing and just tell us!" She said with fury.

"Miss De Vil I'm very happy to announce you that you are going to be a mother!"

Isaac's face broke to a faint smile. Nonetheless, when Cruella heard that, her expression became sharper. She was not expecting that. This was the last thing that crossed her mind. And the last thing she wanted "What?"

Isaac knew that this wasn't the right time for a baby and Cruella was definitely not ready to be a mother.

"Doctor can you give as a moment alone?" Cruella demanded and glared at the doctor ot leaving him room for objection. She could be pretty scary.

"Sure.." He replied and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"How the hell did that happen?" She cried going back and forward.

"You know how it happened but the point is that it happened." Isaac said quietly trying to calm her. "We are going to raise this child together and-"

"What makes you think that I want to keep it?" She interrupted him

"What are you saying? You don't mean..." His eyes grew wide open as an expression of shock and horror was drown on his face

"Oh yes, darling!" her tone was bitter and worst of all, honest.

"I won't let you do this to our child! How can you not give it a second thought? This is your flesh and blood.."

"This child is going to be a huge problem!"

"How do you know that?"

"It will be my child. What do you expect?"

"It's not about what I expect, it's about what you fear! What is it?" He was holding all these emotions, he thought he was about to burst but he tried to hold himself for Cruella's sake.

"Me!" She finally said. "Can't you see? I'm not good enough for it. I never will be! And after all this child could be just like me. A psychopath." She let the truth flew out of her lips and she bend her head so she didn't have to look at him anymore

"It's not gonna be like this." He moved his hand on hers. "We are going to make it. Together." His voice oozed confidence even though he was appalled in the idea that he would be a father. She needed his comfort though and he knew it. Cruella was a really undemonstrative person and it was hard for someone to understand how she felt. However, Isaac knew her and he could sense that what Cruella was feeling wasn't anger. It was fear. She was afraid that she would harm this child. She was afraid that it would been through what she did.

"Do you honestly believe that? It's crazy!" she asked not fully convinced.

"Yes. Yes, I do." He went near and placed a soft kiss on her lips

That moment Cruella believed him. She knew Isaac. She knew he would do his best for that child. She wasn't sure about herself but she was sure about him. After all, she couldn't deprived him his child. She was sure that she wasn't going to be a perfect mother but is there any mother who is totally perfect?

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am back with chapter 6 (as I promised) I really hoped you enjoy this. Reviews are always appreciated. see you in chapter 7 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The first days after Cruella found out that she was pregnant, wasn't exactly how Isaac had imagined it. She was getting angry with anything. She was deprived of alcohol and that made her crazy. Isaac was doing her best to keep her pleased. Even when that meant that he had to go to the nearest town to buy her lemon pie since the only sweet thing Granny's had, was donuts.

He was trying for a long time to talk about their relationship but he was always finding excuses to delay it. There was that day though when he decided that it was the right time. Cruella was sitting on the couch flipping at a fashion magazine. She looked calm so he went and sat next to her,

"Um, Cru, we need to talk about something" he gently said making her look at him.

Cruella sighed and closed the magazine "Alright, darling, for what do we need to talk about?"

"Well, I just want to know where we are" his tone was soft.

"What do you mean?" She asked pretending like she didn't know. It was what she always did. Pretend she didn't know. It was her way to somehow escape and delay the answer she will eventually had to give.

"I mean, we are going out, we kiss, we make love, we are sleeping in the same bed, we are having a baby.."

"Are you asking me if we are like.. together?" She interrupted him trying to facilitate him.

"Yes..." He said without realising that he was holding his breath. Her answer meant everything for him.

"What other signs do you want?" She wasn't about to say straight that they were together, she preferred to imply it. That was always what she did. Words didn't really work for Cruella.

"Is that a yes?"

Cruella chose to answer with a kiss rather than words. It was easier for her. She was never able to admit her feelings and she didn't know if she ever would be. Isaac though was the one to distant their lips.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered

"Da-darling, is that a joke?" she chuckled thinking that this was definitely an impulse of the moment.

"I'm pretty serious" he answered placing a kiss on one of her hands. "Please, say yes" - he thought himself.

"You really want to "hang" me, do you?" a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. She wasn't really excited about the marriage thing but she thought -why not?-. After all she was with him and she was aware that Isaac would insist until she said yes. "Alright, darling, if that's what you want."

The answer made Isaac smile harder than he had ever smiled before. If someone appeared a few years ago and told him that he would live that, he would say that it's a bucket of fiction. But that was no fiction at all.

Isaac touched her chin and then claimed her lips again. Cruella lay gently on the couch as his kiss became deeper. He started living short kisses on her neck heading to the cleavage just like he was following an invisible line. Her hands had grabbed his shoulders while his were wrapped around her waist.

"Is it alright if we... ? you know..for the baby"

"Of course it is, darling, don't stop" Cruella gasped as the words came out her mouth.

Cruella's lips enveloped him, owned him. His fingers began working on the buttons of her blouse, slowly exposing the black lace of her bra. She was also quick to undress him. His body was already lost in her, greedily seeking the pleasure and beauty of hers. He loved that woman more than anything. He loved touching her, feeling her body sticked to his. Her smell, her heat and the tiny moans escaping her lips were more erotic than any vision. Something about his touch made Cruella's heart beating faster which didn't particulary bothered her. With the power of his love, his soul was the one trying to enlighten hers. She could feel it and as long as she denied it, had indeed affected her.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! God I miss them so much, I was very busy and I don't have time to upload. However I want to finish the story even if it might take some time. I really wanna read your reviews, hope you enjoy it. Mwahhh**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

She stood up, buttoning up her blouse while he lay on the sofa admiring her. She had the perfect body. He had even gotten used to her eccentric hair. Just before she took the first step, Isaac grabbed her hand forcing her to lay next to him again.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" she said with a tone of amusement pursing her lips.

"How can I?" he placed a kiss on those pursed lips. "I want us to get married as soon as possible"

Cruella sat up, fixing a mop of her hair. "Why such a hurry?" she asked.

"Because I want you to be all mine. And within the law."

She stood up and took her purse which was left on the armchair. She opened the zipper and started searching when she finally found the lipstick. It wasn't hard since the flask she usually had was missing from her bag. She applied it with accuracy. Her lips had now taken that devil red color they used to have.

"Well, I guess I have to pay a visit to her majesty, the queen. Ι want to get over with it as soon as possible too." She rolled her eyes.

"The Queen, why?"

"She is the mayor. Who else will marry us?" She raised her eyebrow

"You are right! I will go talk to her right now."

"No!" her voice sounded determined keeping Isaac on his place. "Who the hell are you supposed to be? Dumbo?" she continued. A small chuckle escaped his lips "No one has to find out that you are the Author. Especially Regina. I will go. After all I want to see the look on her face when she realizes the I have complete awareness of who I am."

"Alright. But be careful. Regina can be really dangerous" he warned her as she wore her fur.

"Don't worry, darling." She placed a quick kiss on his lips and then wept off the red trace she had left on his mouth.

In a few seconds she had already closed the door behind her and the sound of the car's machine echoed on his ears.

* * *

Regina was sitting in her office taking a look of some papers that had to do with her mayor duty. Suddenly a knock of the door distracted her attention. She let the papers down and sat up on her chair.

"Come in" She said casually allowing the woman to enter.

"Hello Regina!" Cruella exclaimed with a smirk.

"For you, it's madame mayor" her tone was bitter trying to scare the woman standing opposite her.

"Oh come on, your majesty, we don't need that formality, do we?"

Regina's eyes grew wide open in the sound of these words. Cruella intentionally wanted her to understand that she knew.

"How the hell do you know?" Her anger -and her anxiety- were extremely obvious. How wouldn't they be? The curse was supposed to make everyone forget. How the hell did she know?

"Well darling, to be honest, I wasn't one of your victims. You see, I was there before the curse was activated"

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not going to explain you the whole thing! The point is that I'm here now, and I'm not affected by the curse." She sat on one of the armchairs making herself comfortable. "But don't worry, darling, I haven't come here to threaten you. Yet."

"Then what do you want?" Regina's annoyance was noticeable.

"I want you to do your job." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want you to marry me to my darling"

"Your darling?" A chuckle with a dose of sarcasm escaped Regina's lips. "Does your "darling" know that he is about to marry you?" She couldn't help but be sassy.

Cruella rolled her eyes not finding this amusing at all. "Uh, can you please find a date without any comments?"

Regina checked her planner trying to hold her giggles. "Whenever you want. Just let me know a week earlier"

"Great! See how helpful you can be if you want!"

Regina sighed as Cruella was about to leave. Watching her grabbing her fur coat.

"Oh and congratulations!" Regina's voice stopped Cruella from taking one more step.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"I've heard that you are pregnant." She replied immidiately. "Who's the lucky daddy?" her irony was making Cruella furious.

"That's not your business" She answered with fury and closed the door behind her with such a strength that even a deaf could hear the sound it made.

* * *

 **Ι am very happy to say that I do have an idea for another fanfiction and I have started writing it but I don't know how long it will take to finish it. However, here is chapter 8. I am really glad you like it and thank you fro the lovely reviews. I honestly appreciate your opinion. Kisses 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  


"I'll go to the library to get some more books. Are you sure you don't want me to come to the doctor with you?" He wore his coat and hat and moved towards the door.

"Yes, darling. Whatever it is, boy or girl, I'm sure you are gonna love him or her the same. After all you know that I don't feel that comfortable when you are there.." she was definite and didn't left him room for objection.

"Alright. Take care" he went near her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She glanced at him. He smiled brightly and then left, leaving her alone to get ready. He wanted to be there but Cruella was really introvent and he empathized her behavior.

That day they were going to find out if it was going to be a boy or girl. That detail didn't bothered Isaac as long as he knew it soon enough to pick a name.

* * *

"So, doctor, is it a boy or girl?" She asked trying to find a sitting position.

"I can say with certainty that you are going to have a baby girl!" he replied with a tone of excitement, even though he hesitated a little because, honestly, his patient was scaring him and he couldn't actually predict her reaction. However, Cruella wasn't that fascinated. She was hoping she was going to have a son and that, kind of teased her. Despite that she didn't really care for the sex.

"Thank you doctor." She stood up and wore her fur coat. "When should I come again?"

"If everything go fine, in one month."he informed her and gave her the picture of the ultrasound. She took it in her palm and stared at it confused. Cruella hadn't really realized that in her belly, there was growing a tiny little person. A new life. But now, watching at that picture, it actually scared her. It was the moment she started understanding what was really happening. She was going to be a mother and that was making her anxious. It was something that terrified the great and terrible Cruella De Vil. It was too many responsibilities. The question was, however, will she ever be able to love that child?

* * *

"So , how did it go?" Isaac was sitting on the couch reading a book when he noticed that Cruella was back.

"Fine, I guess." her tone was casual. She went and sat next to him on the couch. "Because, I'm sure, you will ask, it's a girl." No one could describe the smile the spreaded all over his face. Deep inside he was wishing that it was going to be a girl. But Cruella didn't seem excited and he couldn't help but notice it. He knew her well enough.

"What's wrong?" he turned his gaze to hers trying to figure her mood out. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Nothing is wrong, darling.." She replied and distant herself a little. But Isaac wasn't convinced at all by her answer.

"Talk to me" he encouraged her.

"I told you, darling, nothing is wrong!" she exclaimed with a tone of annoyance, getting up from the couch. Isaac was now sure that something was bothering her and she didn't want to tell him. Her reaction always betrayed her. At least at him.

"Come on Cru, I know you. And I know that something concerns you."

"Is there anything that you don't know?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes and that's the reason you are upset. Please tell me" he muttered.

She let out a loud sigh. She took her purse left on the table, opened it and removed a folded paper. Isaac was just observing her until she went back on the couch and sat right next to him. She bended her head giving him the little paper. He took it confused. What had that had to do with what he asked her? He unfolded it and discovered that this was a picture. A picture of an ultrasound actually. His pupils dilated. That was the first picture of his daughter. Cruella just stared empty at her lap and faintly stroked her belly. Isaac then, understood what war really making Cruella acting so strange. She had woken up to the fact that she was indeed going to be a mother. It was really difficult for her. She was too damaged. And her walls had started tumbling down. Behind all that anger she was hiding her softer side. The one she didn't allow anyone to see it. Not even Isaac.

He gently placed his hand on her belly. She lifted her head and pinned her gaze on his. She look confused but it wasn't hard for her to realize that she couldn't hide from him.

"It's gonna be fine" he reassured her and ran his fingers cross her cheek and jaw. She glanced at him astonished. His kiss though, calmed her down. Cruella was confident about a lot. Motherhood wasn't one of them. And Isaac knew that. She was already having a battle with the darkness and she seemed to be winning but this had actually shook her confidence. He pressed her against his chest giving her a warm hug. She didn't distant herself. On the contrary, she snuggled more in his arms. She wasn't in to sentimental things but she needed him and she didn't find any reason not to show it, she was going to marry him after all.

* * *

 **Hello darlings! I am back with chapter 9! So, a baby girl is coming! I can't wait to post you the next chapter ^_^ I hope you like it. See you soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  


Cruella was never really interested in marriage but there she was, getting ready for her wedding with Isaac. It was astonishing how many retreats she had done for that man. She agreed to marry him, she was going to have his child... it was too much. At least for Cruella. But that was her way of showing him how much she cared for him. And she was doing it pretty good, since Isaac was happier{and nervous} than ever. Τhat was the day he waited all his life.

She was dressed in rich materials- satins, and lace, and silks- all of black. Only the fur was white like snow, wrapped around her arms, majestic as always. Some bright jewels sparkled on her neck and on her hands. Her gloves were red just like her high heels and the color of her lips. Her hair were now longer with jumpy waves, still in the black and white color. She was gorgeous, no one could lie about that. She looked herself on the mirror, blinking those light blue entrancing eyes. A smile was drawn on her lips and raised her marked eyebrows.

"Perfect." She murmured as she added the last detail and moved towards to open the door.

Ιsaac was standing in the bottom of the stairs -just like their first date- waiting with impatience. He wore a black suit, improsing and well-fitted. Exactly the sort of thing that a woman would pick out for her man to wear to a formal event like this. His white satin shirt made a contrast with the suit and a red fresh rose was attached to his suit pocket. No prince charming could be compared to how attractive and hot he looked at that moment.

As he saw her climbing down the stairs, his jaw fell and his eyes grew wide open. She hadn't seen anything more beautiful in this world. Isaac was not the only one who looked surprised. Cruella was also speechless. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

"Ready?" He asked offering his hand, waiting for hers. She noted and placed her hand on his.

* * *

Regina was waiting at her office annoyed. She wasn't that excited about the whole marriage thing. Moreover she was really bored. Mary Μargaret was there too since she had been really close to Isaac lately -as a friend- , in the accompany of Dr Whale. One more reason to make Regina furious. But she wasn't going to leave. She wanted to get over this and after all Cruella didn't annoyed her that much. I mean yes she was getting in her nerves but they were more alike.

The door opened and revealed the lovely couple. They were looking so beautiful, expensive and most of all, in love! Cruella was holding Isaac's arm and walked with him at Regina's direction. The stopped and stood opposite her.

"Shall we, darling?" Cruella asked.

"Sure." Regina noted and placed a smile {not that sincere}. Mary Margaret on the other hand was looking so excited about her friend. She didn't really approved the bride {even though she didn't have a good explanation} but she knew how much he loved her and that she would make him happy so she didn't voice an objection.

"A wedding is such a wonderful occasion filled with hopes, dreams and excitement. We are here today to celebrate the love that Isaac and Cruella have for each other, and to recognize and witness their decision to journey forward in their lives as marriage partners." Regina started to say as Cruella and Isaac traded a glance speaking more than words. Anyone would have said to Isaac that this was going to be a terrible mistake but he knew that this was nothing but a mistake. He loved her and he knew that she loved him too. That was enough for him.

"Do you, Isaac take, Cruella to be your partner for life."

"I do." He exclaimed. That was one of the most sincere answers that had ever been heard at a wedding.

"And do you, Cruella take,.."

"Yes, darling, that's why I am here" She interrupted Regina and placed a smile as the woman rolled her eyes. She couldn't help than ruin the romantism. Isaac didn't mind. He had started worrying that his "almost wife" had been so quiet.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss!"

Just before Isaac could take the time to kiss her, her mouth was already at his, giving a passionate kiss.

* * *

After the wedding, Isaac and Cruella went back to their house since the ceremony was really closed and a reception would be unnecessary. Cruella expected a casual night, but Isaac had other plans. When they walked in the house she couldn't help but notice that something was different. The house was full of roses. Some black and some red. The lights were hushed and in the living room the furniture have been moved so there would form a dance floor.

"Darling, when did you make all these?" She goggled and make a turn to look at the place.

"I used some help" he exclaimed and attracted her to him as slowly the music started playing. "May I have this dance?"

A half smile appeared on her lips as she held his hand and allowed him to pull her up. They were really close then. Her chest abstainted inches from his. He slipped his hand and placed it gentle to her waist. She placed hers on his shoulders and surrenderd herself to him. The music was playing, slow and rhythmic, moving them all around the place. He spun her once and the next moment she was in his arms, and he made a small dip and then lift her. Their gazes met and locked, sweeping him out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion, like always. He could feel her breath on his lips. He came closer until his lips met hers.

"You haven't regret this yet?"

"How can you believe that? I love you, Cruella. I would never regret any chance I took with you." The declaration of his love made her heart skip a beat. "Have you?"

"No... never.." She whispered.

He touched her chin with his thumb and then claimed her lips once more. They completely abandoned the dance and they moved upstairs to the bedroom. He lied on the bed waiting for her to join him. She stood still and allowed her long black dress to fall. Only then, she climbed on him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.. button after button.. until she could finally see clearly his chest. She stoke it with her hand until a small faint sound made her froze. His heartbeat. She could feel it.. hear it... She bended and pressed her lips to his with her hand still in the place were his heart was. She felt his lips against her shoulder, soft and scorching and tender. Then she went down and unzipped his pants and slowly took them off. She threw them on the floor and her hand sliped on her back. She removed her underwear, exposing her soft naked skin. At that moment Isaac wanted her so much, and the feelings were mutual. She wanted him... she wanted him so bad... She sat on his lap and allowed him to enter her. He placed his hand on her legs as she started rocking her hips. Slow at first and then faster. She never let his eyes out of her sight. She wanted to look at him. She wanted to see him as his body was now taking the control but his eyes were still "saying" that -I love you-. This is how love feels and this how love looks -she thought herself and let out a gasp. Before him she hadn't done love before. She wasn't a virgin, but no one could call love what she had done before with a variety of men. There was a huge difference. And that was maybe how someone understood that he had found the one. And Cruella knew, that he was the one. She didn't need any more proof. She was certain.

* * *

 **Hello darlings! So here's the Authella wedding! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I think there are only 3 or 4 chapters left. However, I can't wait for you to read them and tell me what do you think. See you soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Don't tell me that you want to name our daughter Daisy?" She glared at him.

They have read Great Gatsby a hundred times and Isaac loved the name, but Cruella hated it. It sounded so nice, so innocent... And she was sure that her child would be nothing but innocent.

"No... I actually have something else in mind" He muttered.

"Really? What's that?" She raised her eyebrow. From his expression she understood that she was not going to like what she would hear.

"Um... Ma-Madeline.." He took some steps back waiting her to burst into anger. And she proved him right. She wasn't just angry. She was furious.

"Is that a joke? Because if it is, it's a bad one!" She yelled. Her voice echoed all over the house. Isaac stood there terrified watching her shaking from anger. She knew that he wasn't joking.

"You want me to give my daughter, my mother's name? This is outrageous! I mean how the hell did you think of that?" She was going back and forward trembling, trying to calm her nerves because she knew that if she didn't, she would do something that she would regret. He couldn't utter a word, all he did was watching her outbreak. She stopped and stood in front of him. Her gaze froze him on the spot.

"Do you know what my mother did to me? Or maybe do you know what I did to her?" Behind all the anger her eyes showed, there was still something else. A tiny little piece of regret, that encourage Isaac to speak.

"I do... that's why I thought this would be a great oppurtunity to make up for what you did." he managed to say. Her eyes went softer without leaving her bad mood aside.

"It's impossible to compensate for taking a life!" Her voice was stiff but the anger had gone away.

"You made a mistake. You didn't have the control of your actions! She made mistakes too. You need to let go of the past." He placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to somehow comfort her.

"It's easy to say!" She turned her back and let his hand fall. His close his eyes for a moment and his expression became sadder. She had underestimated him. He had done it. He had let go of the past. It was hard but he did it. He was now with the woman that broke his heart. He was having a baby with her. And the fact that she didn't appreciate it was something that really hurt him. Cruella realised it only when it was too late to take the words back.

"I-I'm sorry" She bended her head and tried to get closer to him.

"It's okay" he murmured accepting her apology and taking her hands in his.

"So, what do you say?" He made a sad smile and glanced at her. She blinked at him without really having an answer. She sighed and for a couple of seconds she processed it. He wasn't going to give up. Even though she was the one who made the mistake long ago, he wanted to fix it. Not for her mother or anyone else, but for her.

"Alright" she agreed and her tone wasn't even excited but she wasn't angry.

His face broke into a smile and put his hand on her belly. He started stroking it feeling tiny little kicks.

"Madeline it is." he exclaimed. He didn't actually repeat that for Cruella but for his daughter. He wanted to believe that she could hear him. He had already had feelings for her even though she hadn't been born yet. Cruella on the other hand was extremely confused. She hadn't understand that a person was growing inside her. And that person was her child. Αs for the name she wasn't that delighted. She had done horrible things to her mother and she was, surprisingly, sorry. All this time, she was trying to be a better person for Isaac but her disturbed mind didn't allow her that. She needed to clear her conscious and like Isaac said, this would be a great opportunity to redeem herself.

* * *

 **Sooo, what do you think u guys so far? Well there are 2 or 3 chapters left, I haven't decided yet but I very much like the end. I really wanna read your opinion. See you soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cruella was casually sitting on a table at Granny's drinkng a cup of tea. It was now pretty obvious that she was pregnant. Her belly indeed betrayed her. She was almost nine months and unexpectidly calm.

The sound of the door made her look at it. Regina walked in with a mischievous

smile and sat on her table.

"Good Morning Madame Mayor!"Cruella exclaimed and broke her face into a smile. (Not a sincere one)

"Good morning to you too" Regina's tone was amusing. She was obviously in a good mood.

She noted Granny and without even saying it, the old lady brought Regina a cup of coffee and then quickly she returned to the bar.

"I think somebody had fun last night with sheriff handsome" she whispered as the old lady had now disappeared.

"Knock it off!" Regina tried to sound offended even if she wasn't, she did have fun with her little boy-toy and she didn't need to hide it.

"Oh come on, darling. We are the only villains in this town knowing our true identity, we can be considered as friends." Cruella whispered so no one except Regina could hear her.

"Friends?" She chuckled. "First of all, dear, you don't seem to be a villain anymore. I mean, come on! Look at yourself. You are married to a pathetic man and are nine months pregnant.."

After Regina finished her words, Cruella's expression changed completely. Her eyes grew wide open and an expression of shock was drawn in her face. She stood still for a moment closing her eyes

"Oh dear, did I hurt your feelings?" her tone was ironic. And looking at Cruella's expression Regina thought that this was indeed the truth.

"No... It's the baby!" Cruella caught her belly and tried to get up

"What is it?" Regina asked casually without understanding what was really happening.

"It's coming!" She yelled and started taking long deep breaths.

"What am I supposed to do?" Regina paniced. She had no idea from these things. She tried to help her stand. She didn't particularly care about Cruella, yet she had to do something.

"Take me to the hospital?" She exclaimed as it was the most obviously thing in the world. "And call Isaac" she breathed leaving a loud scream.

* * *

Regina did exactly as she said. The went carefully to Regina's car and drove to the hospital {Of course Regina was nagging all the time about the seats and that she would pay for it, yet Cruella didn't hear a word.}while Isaac was already there, after Regina's phone call.

The nurses put her on the bed while Isaac followed them to the room they would take her.

"Everything is gonna be fine." he was repeating over and over again holding his wife's hand. He wasn't try to calm her, he was actually trying to calm himself. He didn't even want to think what would happened if something went wrong. He tried to drop this thought but it kept coming back.

"What the hell were you thinking when you got me pregnant?" She screamed as the pain became more and more intense.

Dr Whale tried to calm her giving her some piece of advice. "Come on, take a deep breath and now push!" he was saying softly.

"Come on, love, you can do this" Isaac's eyes met hers giving her a glimpse of confidence. That was all it took to make her try harder. Cruella gave a final push and with her extremely loud scream, a faint cry sounded. After 3 hours she had finally delivered the baby and Isaac felt more relieved than he had ever been.

"You did it" Isaac bended and kiss her forehead. She left a sigh of relief and threw her head back to the pillow.

"It's a beautiful baby girl' Dr Whale said and handed the baby to Isaac.

He took her carefully in his arms and braced her head in his arm. His face had now became softer as his anxiety had been eliminated. "She is so fragile... So beautiful.." he murmured without taking his eyes of his baby daughter. "Do you want to hold her?"

The question took Cruella by surprise. Did she want to hold her? She had no idea. But before she could think clearly the little girl was already in her arms. She held her really cautiously. She didn't want to harm her. She kept looking at her for over a minute without saying a thing. Her eyes were observing her like she was some kind of new toy. She moved her hand near the baby's chest to hear her heart but before she could touch it the little girl's hand was wrapped around her finger. That touched made Cruella's heart skip a beat. A strange feeling came to haunt her. She hadn't felt like this before. This had nothing to do with what she felt for Isaac. This was different but still the same.

"I think she likes you.." Isaac whispered

"You really think so, darling?" She chuckled stroking her daughter's hand

A sincere smile answered her question. He went near and spread on of his hands to catch the other hand of the baby.

"I think she likes you too" Cruella glanced at him and their eyes met. They didn't need to say anything else. Cruella could see Isaac's happiness and she could also feel it. Moreover Isaac could feel that she was not that insecure now. She was feeling more confident about that motherhood thing.

* * *

 **Hello Authellasssss, missed me? I am back with chapter 12! Sadly I announce you that there are 2 chapters left! I have to admit that I love the end, yet I cannot reveal how it ends. Shhhhh! See yaa very very soon. Thank you for the lovely reviews and I am hoping that you love it as much as I do.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**A new chapter part 1**

Cruella had already packed her stuff and Madeline's and there was nothing left to do since Isaac and her daughter had gone to Boston to check their new house and she was left alone. They told her to come with them but she was the one to refuse because she needed some peace and quiet, and with Madeline and Isaac around, this was impossible. She looked at the pile of books on Isaac's desk and she thought that packing them would keep her busy. She needed some peace and quiet but without them the house was empty and Cruella had already missed them. She started placing the books with order in boxes and she instinctively knew which ones she should put last so they didn't have to search them. After she placed the last book in the box, in the bottom of the pile there was a notebook. She had seen this notebook before. She had caught Isaac writing in it but she have never really asked him what he was writing about. She question herself for a moment if she should read it or not. The feeling of curiosity prevailed. She started reading it without a second thought. It wasn't hard for her to realize that what she was reading, was a story. And not just any story. It was their story. It was their story written the way Isaac experienced it. His thoughts, his feelings... It was a surprise. She was expecting that his was writing a book but she was not sure of the content. Each and every word she read was making her mind to recall every memory. Their first "meeting" on the balcony, the night at Murray's, her cruelty against him and then the first time they made love in that little house in the woods, their trip back to this world, then her pregnancy, their wedding, the birth of their daughter... And all of that was leading to a conclusion that love can indeed change someone even if that someone didn't want to admit it. She knew that his was right. She had never declared her love and affection she had for him. She blinked and she came up with a strange idea. She realized that something was missing from the book. It was her side of the story. She took a pen and started filling the rest empty pages.

"Cruella" His voice filled the whole house which was sunk in the silence for the past 5 hours. Cruella climbed down the stairs with an unexpected and weird smile on her lips.

"Where's Madeline?" she asked noticing the absence of the little girl.

"Oh she went back to the school to say goodbye to her friends from storybrooke.." he answered closing the door and moving closer to his wife. "What did you do while we were missing?"

"I packed the rest of the things and some of your books. For fur's sake, darling, do you need to take all the 101?"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed following her to the living room. Cruella sat on the armchair observing him while Isaac went to french door and started cloud watching.

"You know I'm going to miss this house. This town..."

Cruella glanced at him and made a sad smile. She was going to miss this house too. It was where she had spend the happiest years of her life.

"I just wish that nothing will change after we move to Boston." Cruella got up from the chair and approached him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Her touch made him turn around and meet her gaze.

"It won't, as long as we are together." he quelled her, taking one of her hands on his.

"That's what I'm saying, darling."

She bended her head and her eyes were trying to avoid his. He realized then that Cruella was afraid that he was going to leave her.

"Do you think I am going to let you go that easy?"

"It's not going to be the same. You will have a job and you will be dealing with more people than you do here..." her tone was melancholic. Cruella was always so sure and confident, and that moment she was showing how insecure she was.

"Yes but I'm not going to love you less." he reassured her. "Cruella, I love you and our daughter more than anything in this world." His hand touched her cheek softly and his lips sought hers. Cruella still wasn't sure but she chose to believe him. She needed to. Even though she had never admitted that she loved him or needed him, Isaac knew it. And he knew that no matter how strong or careless she looked, there was a part of her which was afraid.

* * *

"Good night daddy" Madeline whispered, and Isaac bended and kissed her forehead.

"Good night princess"

He got up from his daughter's bed and he quietly left the room as she was falling asleep.

Cruella was lying on the bed, reading the newspaper. He closed the door behind him and then he went and lay next to her. The newspaper fell on cruella's lap and she turned her head to look at her husband.

"Is she sleeping?" She inquired casually even though her gaze seemed restive.

"Like a bird!"

"Good!"

and before he could utter a word cruella was already on him. Sitting on his lap, smiling mischievously. She bended to place a passionate and long kiss on his lips. He stiffed his hands on his hair and kiss her deeply. Her eyes blazed. With a sudden move, she turned his shirt into piecies and aggressively she drove her tongue and lips all over his body.

"She might wake up.." he managed to whisper

"Don't worry, darling, I will lock the door"

She responded and got up as fast as she could to lock the door. Then she crawled back in the bed and continue working on undressing him. He removed her nightgown and then stopped for a second to stare at her. Not even a day had passed on her body since the first day they made love. She was still so sexy and lively. She moved her hands and goosed his inseam. His eyes grew wide open giving off sparkles biting back a moan. Without realizing it Cruella found herself underneath him.

"I do like this shade of confidence, darling. It's so masculine.." She gasped and spread her thighs. He was slow, rhythmic, gentle, moving down her body. Ηe moved his hand between her thighs feeling her wetness. Unconsciously, she started to rock her hips into his hands. Having him touching her, aroused her more and more. He placed a hand on each of her legs and drove his tongue inside her, setting off another shattering moan that was music to his ears. She ran her fingers through his hair, showing him the right direction until he hit the spot. She quivered and let a small cry escape her lips.

"No.."

She huffed and made him stop. She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her and then he pressed her lips to his, and they were searing hot. He slipped his hands on her hips and her body spasmed as he slowly entered her.

Her eyes closed and her head shot back, pressing into the pillows but only for an instant moment because his hand drove into her hair. Every time he thrusted into her an involuntary groan of pleasure escaped her throat, digging her fingernails on his shoulders, following his rhythm. Slow but fulfilling. She arched her back while Isaac was giving gentle kisses all over her chest.

That was all it took. Pleasure came over her. They were looking into each other's eyes when they finally got the feeling of afterglow, and neither one of them looked away. These two showed undeniable chemistry from the moment they met (even when she hated him).

"I love you" he whispered as they both tried to catch their breath.

Cruella moved her head and his chest and unavoidably she gave him the answer he was waiting for.

"So do I" she managed to say as her tone became softer.

Isaac's surprise was obvious but it wasn't something that he didn't expect. I mean he never expected that she was going to say that out loud but he knew that she loved him. She had proved it many times. Hearing her say though made him smile.

* * *

 **So you guys, so smut going on here... I couldn't help it. However my story is finally coming to an end with the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. I am really excited cause I love the way the story ends. Kisses XOXOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**A new chapter part 2**

"Mommy!"

The sound of the little girl's voice forced them both to open their eyes.

"Daddy! Why is the door locked?" she exclaimed trying to open the door.

Isaac was the one to get up first and get dressed as fast as he could. Cruella on the other hand just put her dress back on and lay on the bed again.

"It's not locked, it's just... stuck... we are trying to fix it right now" Isaac's tone could not hide his guilt. "Come on Cru"

"Just five more minutes.."

"Alright" he agreed and quietly unlocked the door. With a sudden move he opened it, pretending that he fixed it. Madeline was standing outside the door holding her black and white teddy bear.

"Good morning my little angel" he stroke the girl's blonde hair.

"Good morning daddy. Where's mommy?"

"She needed to sleep some more. Come on let's go down stairs and make breakfast" he hold her hand and they moved downstairs.

Cruella got up half an hour later and found her husband and her daughter sitting on the table waiting for her. She grabbed a cup, filled it with coffee and then sat quietly next to Isaac.

"Good morning, love" Isaac whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek. She made a tired smile and took a slip of coffee.

"Madeline and I have packed the last things, which means that when we finish our breakfast we can leave"

"Alright" Cruella sighed and left her cup at the table.

* * *

"Did you take everything darling?"

"Just one more thing"

"Alright, Mad and I will wait outside"

With slow steps Isaac was headed to the desk. The desk he had spent hours and hours writing his book. He needed to sit on that chair on more time. He also needed to add the last chapter of his book. He spread his hand to reach the brown notebook left on the wooden furniture and then sat on the chair as he opened it. Browsing the pages looking for the first blank page he would find, he noticed something unusual. There were some pages with different letters. This wasn't his handwriting. Only when he started reading it, he realised that those letters belonged to his wife.

 _"... She was cold, rude, a murderess. She had broke his heart, she had betrayed him, she had done everything to make him miserable but yet he still loved her. That was something that she never understood and probably never will. His love though, his love was able to break the ice that enveloped her heart. It was able to make this heart beat again. It didn't just happened. It took time... months... years... But she started feeling something for him that she couldn't explain. It was strange. She had not feel like this before. Actually she hadn't really feel anything before. The weirdest thing though it was that it didn't bothered her. She liked it actually. It was the moment he asked her to marry him when she looked at his eyes and saw everything she needed to see. He wasn't sure about a lot of things in life but he was sure about her. He wanted her inspite of her flaws. That was all it took to convince her. She said yes. She wanted to marry him. She wanted to please him even though marriage wasn't really her thing._

 _Some months after their wedding, their child came to life. A tiny little "brat". It was weird because in the past she was the one who used to take life not the one that gave it. First, she didn't really feel close to her but day after day she started feeling that bond between her and her daughter. She always was overprotective to her. She didn't want anyone or anything to hurt her._ _Τ_ _his was definitely love. She never thought she would be able to love someone but yet she did. That little girl became a part of her life. But the most important one was her husband. She loved him. She really did. Deep inside she always knew that this man was a part of her happy ending but she didn't want to admit it. She let her madness control her. After all what he wrote about her was exactly what she needed to move on. To see life with different eyes. In the beginning she wasn't thinking clear. She wanted to take revenge on him. After some years when she met him again she realised that this wasn't going to lead anywhere. When he kissed her for the first time, she felt her heart skip a beat. Then she knew that she couldn't fight it anymore. Eight years later she' married with him and had his child. If you said that to her back then she would claimed that you were crazy. But it is true. Their love had overcome, fights, birth, even death. When two people really care for each other they always find a way to make it work. No matter how hard it is. And they made it work... we made it work..."_

He could feel the tears burning his eyes. He couldn't hold them anymore. As he closed his eyes allow some stream down his face. Those were tears of happiness. What he had just read wasn't only a confession. It was much more. It was much more he could ever ask.

"Darling, come on! We have been waiting over fifteen minutes!" Cruella's voice wake him up from his daydreaming as she walked through the door with a look of annoyance.

He didn't say a word. He just got up and moved towards her. Cruella was looking him as he approached her but before she could make a move he grabbed her waist and placed passionate kiss on her lips. She didn't resist at all. She kissed him back right away.

"What was that for, darling?" She whispered breaking the kiss.

"For being my wife" He kissed her again."I love you" he added then

"Mommy, daddy! Come on!" The little girl interrupter the couple's tender moment.

"You are right little diamond, we need to leave. Come, darling" She agreed with her daughter and took Isaac's hand.

"Just a second" Isaac pulled away and grabbed the notebook from his desk. "Now, we can go" he smiled sincerely and wrapped his hand around Cruella's shoulders. Madeline grabbed her father's hand and then the three of them walked out of the house closing the door behind them.

"And now this chapter is closed" Isaac exclaimed starting up the car

"Time to start a new one!" Cruella added looking at her daughter sitting on the back seat playing with her teddy bear. She grabbed his hand and smiled to him. He smiled back and then he left the house's parking.

* * *

And for those who wondered what happened to them after they left storybrooke, it is expected. They lived a happy life with its ups and downs. Madeline got married on the age of 26 with a beautiful young man named Jay and had a son, Isaac.

Cruella and Isaac never broke up. They were together until they both left their last breath one day after their 40th anniversary. It was like they were meant to live and die together. As for Isaac's book, well, he never finished it. Because a true love story never ends...

* * *

 **So guys, Cruella and Isaac's love story never ends but mine does so this is the end. I am reallt curious to see what you think. I really enjoyed writing this story and I will soon come back with a new one. Thank you so much for all the love and support! Ohh and by the way If I have a prompt in mind like a one shote authella story u would like me to write u could send me a message and maybe I will write in the near future. Kisses to you all XOXOXO**


End file.
